


Darkness

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is darkness inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Darkness  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There is darkness inside of him.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word darkness on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

No matter how hard he tried to fight it or even deny it he had to admit that there was a darkness in him. Something so dark he was afraid if it ever got loose it could destroy everything he held most dear. But it didn’t worry him as long as he had Sookie. She was the one thing in his whole existence that kept the darkness at bay.

Stuck in his cubbyhole underneath the floorboards of his house Bill waited impatiently for the sun to set low in the sky so that he could once again be with her.


End file.
